1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for the production of an antibiotic Cephamycin C.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cephamycin C is a known antibiotic designated as 7-(5-amino-5-carboxyvalerylamino)-3-carbamoyloxymethyl-7-methoxy-3-cephem- 4-carboxylic acid and having the following plane formula: ##STR1##
Various processes have heretofore been proposed to produce Cephamycin C using various Streptomyces strains. For example, S. jumonjiensis, S. lactamgenes, S. sp. P6621, S. clavuligerus, S. lactamdulans have been used as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,770,590, 3,865,693 and 3,977,942, British Pat. No. 1,425,081, Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 69294/75 and 110097/76 and Japanese Patent Application (OPI) No. 49071/77.
It is strongly desired to produce Cephamycin C using microorganisms in much better yield with easier operation.
After extensive research it has been found that a new strain Streptomyces sp. OFR 1022 isolated from the soil in Kenya produces a great amount of Cephamycin C in a culture medium and enables to advantageously produce Cephamycin C on a commercial scale. On the basis of the new findings, this invention has been completed.